Wünsch dir was
Wünsch dir was ist die 11. Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy Inhalt Meredith und Cristina streiten sich immer noch, doch das interessiert Dr. Bailey nicht. Sie müssen Derek und Owen helfen, auf Befehl des Chefarztes. Ein Strafgefangener mit mehreren Stichwunden wird eingeliefert und sie müssen ihn diskret behandeln. Als das Röntgenbild da ist, zeigt sich, das noch etwas in seiner Wirbelsäule steckt, was auch die Schmerzen erklärt, die er erleidet. Der Patient verlangt von ihnen aus ihm einen Krüppel zu machen, damit seine Todesstrafe aufgeschoben wird, was Derek jedoch ablehnt. Derek und Owen ignorieren sogar während der OP, dass Cristina und Meredith sich streiten, stattdessen reden Derek und Owen über Sport. Nach der OP lehnt Cristina ab, mit Owen was trinken zu gehen. Mark sagt zu Lexie, dass er die letzte Nacht großartig fand, sich das aber nicht wiederholen würde. Mark versucht die ganze Zeit der Versuchung zu widerstehen, was ihm wirklich schwer fällt. Am Ende wird er jedoch schwach. George hat währenddessen eine Patientin mit einer gebrochenen Hüfte. Das ist jedoch der sechste Knochen bruch in diesem Jahr, deswegen ordnet George einige Tests an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie einen gutartigen Tumor an der Schilddrüse hat, der leicht zu entfernen ist. Der Tumor hat den Knochen Calcium entzogen, daher die vielen Knochenbrüche. Die OP verläuft gut. Dr. Bailey behandelt derzeit einen Jungen, der schon 12 Darmresektionen hatte. Während Alex und der Kinderarzt mit dem Jungen reden, erleidet der Kinderarzt einen schweren Herzinfakt und stirbt. Der Junge wird von der neuen Kinderärztin, Arizona Robbins, operiert. Sie meint, der Junge müsste schon seit einem Jahr auf der Transplantationliste stehen, da sein Darm weitgehend abgestorben ist. Dr. Bailey beschwert sich wegen der neuen Behandlundweise bei Dr.Webber, der seit dem Tod des Kinderarztes nur in seinem Büro hockt. Der meint, dass kein Oberarzt für Dr. Bailey gut genug ist. Izzie will Alex sagen, dass sie etwas mit ihrem verstorbenen Verlobten Denny Duquette hat. Sie findet das nur gerecht, nachdem Alex ihr gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt. Dem ist das aber total egal und macht sogar Witze darüber. Am Ende der Folge überrascht Alex Izzie jedoch mit einem selbst gebackenen Kuchen, da sie Geburtstag hat. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette Gast-Stars * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Eric Stoltz als William Dunn * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Samantha Mathis als Melinda Prescott * Perrey Reeves als Margaret * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Melissa George als Dr. Sadie Harris Co-Stars * Aaron Refvem als Jackson * John Sloman als Dr. Jordan Kenley * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani * Kevin Clarke als Sanitäter Musik *'Am I Still the One' von Daniel Powter with Linda Perry *'You Don't Know Me '''von ''Ben Folds featuring Regina Spektor *'Ah, Ah, Ah '''von ''The Coral Sea *'The Day Befor the Day '''von ''Dido *'Lights Out '''von ''Santogold *'Home '''von ''Tandy Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Wish You Were Here bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Pink Floyd. Trivia * Es ist die letze Episode, in der Webber's Assistentin Patricia zu sehen ist. * Es ist die erste Episode von Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins. Ihr erster Drehtag war der 29. Oktober 2008. Intro Wenigstens einmal im Jahr dürfen wir uns etwas wünschen, wenn wir die Kerzen auf unserer Geburtstagstorte auspusten. Ein paar von uns wünschen sich auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten etwas, bei ausgefallenen Wimpern, ein Springbrunnen, Glückssternen und von Zeit zu Zeit geht so ein Wunsch auch mal in Erfüllung. Und was dann?Hat er sich so erfüllt, wie wir es uns gewünscht haben? Sonnen wir uns in unserm eigenen Glück? Oder fällt uns nur auf, dass wir noch eine lange Liste mit anderen Wünschen haben, die darauf warten gewünscht zu werden? Outro Unsere Wünsche sind nicht so leicht zu erfüllen. Wir haben große Wünsche, anspruchsvolle, unerreichbare. Wir haben Wünsche, weil wir Hilfe brauchen, und weil wir Angst haben. Wir wissen, dass wir vielleicht zu viel verlangen. Wir wünschen uns trotzdem etwas, denn manchmal gehen die Wünsche in Erfüllung. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode